Pranking Rain
by LivMore
Summary: James tries to prank Lily and get her to go out with her. Obviously it's not going to go to well for him. Read and please REVIEW!


**Disclaimer**: They were wrong about those dreams. I STILL don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary**: This story goes along with Love Me. It's about the prank James pulled on Lily. You don't need to read that story though I suggest you check it out if you like this one ;)

It was a relatively quiet day throughout Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The same could be said for the usually raucous house of Gryffindor. It just seemed like one of those days. The peaceful, serene ones. Many students were adorning the halls, heading towards the Great Hall for the usual lunch.

Lily Evans walked with her friends, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Stewart. She had _finally _finished the Transfiguration essay that was due the next hour. To her, this deserved a celebration of some sort. Her friends were only too willing to join her in stuffing their faces full of pumpkin pasties, treacle tarts, and such. The old mahogany tables were empty at the moment, so they took their usual place at the far end nearest the Head Table. They always made sure they were facing those pathetic Slytherin (if there was going to be a war, they wanted to at least be able to see it). Conversation then started up between the three 6th years.

"Have you guys heard that Remus won't be able to announce for the next Quidditch match against Hufflepuff? I think he said something about his aunt being ill. Guess they were close," said Marlene. She was always following the latest news for the wizard sport.

"At least Potter won't be able to get Remus to ask me out for him. I mean, really! He is supposed to be focused on the _game_! So embarrassing, on the loudspeaker..," ranted Lily. Remus was her favorite Marauder, if she had to choose one. At least he was decent enough to know how much she hated attention. She had even stopped watching the games after a few more embarrassing incidents like that.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper! You know…I bet if _James_, yes I know, how surprising he has a first name, would stop asking you out in extravagant ways you would feel lonely. Mark my words. Don't give me that look Lily!" commented Alice, always the boy crazy one. She always wanted the soul mate, not just another date in the books.

"I guess I could give him a chance..," Lily said dreamily. Alice looked shocked at her abrupt change in opinions, yet she still gave her an encouraging smile. Lily then put on her best "death glare". "And that will be the day I kill Professor Sprout."

Usually Lily didn't resort to saying she would kill someone, but this was an emergency. She needed to get it through their thick skulls that she did not, _would never_, like James Potter, Marauder extraordinaire. Alice, uncomfortable with talk of the murder of her favorite professor, by her best friend nonetheless, switched the topic to a less sensitive one. The Yule Ball the headmaster was trying out this year. Supposedly, it was supposed to bring school unity.

"I'm hoping I'll be able to find a dress in time for it," Alice pondered. The food appeared onto the table along with their gold-lined plates. She scooped some Jell-o on to her plate and continued. "Have either of you thought about whether you're going with a date? Or we could always go as a group," she started her planning right away.

"I was actually hoping I could meet someone there," Marlene thought aloud. She smiled sheepishly. "I know it sounds cliché, but it'd be fun! If I didn't like the guy I would just say it was a one-time deal!" The three girls laughed with each other.

After the food, they stood up and headed up to go to the lake under their favorite tree. They needed to spend as much time as possible while the weather was still welcoming. As they sat down, they could see the Giant Squid's tentacles gently touching the top of the water and then sinking only to repeat. The water rippled smoothly. Lily watched the little bumps until they spread over the ground. _I wish I could be like that,_ she thought. _Floating through days without a care in the world. Stupid water. Why do you get it so easy? You probably wouldn't even feel a thing inside if you came home to the Dark Mark._

James grinned goofily at the new plan he and Sirius had hatched. As he wandered through the grounds to find Wormtail, he thought of numerous scenarios that would play out. Each was as unlikely as the next. Somehow, he managed for them all to end up with Lily in his arms…

Of course, there were still a few hitches in the plan, like where, when, and how. But James didn't think further than _what_ he was doing. He found Peter sitting on the ground outside the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Normally James would have considered asking what he was doing there, but now he couldn't care less, so he grabbed Peter's collar and pulled him along. Wormtail stuttered as he tripped over his peculiarly small feet. Really, he had no idea what James was doing, but he still wanted to see where this was going.

They reached the Gryffindor common room after the long hike up the Grand Staircase ("I don't know why they call it the _Grand _Staircase…," Peter had muttered. "It's always been rather rude, dontcha think?") and walked into the boy's dormitory.

"We are now here, as the four greatest Marauders who ever lived, to replenish the pranking throughout the school, bringing naught but joy to our fellow peers," James declared pompously.

"I'm pretty sure we're the only four, right Moony?" mumbled Sirius. Unfortunately James heard him and told him to shut up. Nothing could ruin James' mood though.

"I hereby declare we shall make Lily Evans our victim!" James shouted. Seeing that his friends were just gawping at him, he tried to get Sirius' approval. "C'mon Sirius! You helped me make this!"

"I didn't think you were going to use it as your next plan to scare Evans off. I'm sure this is perfect if that is what you're going for though," Sirius said, not meeting James' eye.

Remus butted in, "Wait now. Let's hear him out. Then we can decide. Though I have to say I'm surprised you would trust a prank made by Black for Lily."

James took this as his cue and went "full speed ahead" with the details. "Alright, this is how it's gonna go," James tried to keep the mischief at bay, but, being him, it failed miserably.

Lily was at breakfast the next morning when she heard wolf-whistles. She looked up, and none to her surprise she found James Potter. Though this time he was wearing his nicest dress robes. Cupped into his hands was a beautiful, dew-covered lily. He walked up to her, very aware of the Hall's attention to the couple. He sat there staring at her until the Great Hall had resumed to its regular chatter.

"For you," was all he said. When she carefully took the lily from his grasp. Twirling it in her fingers, she could say nothing at his odd, yet wonderful, behavior. That is, until the inevitable happened.

She had been taking a whiff of the flower when a drip of dew touched her lips. _This is not dew,_ she thought fervently. Suddenly a cloud appeared around her head. _ARGH! I've heard of this! This is supposed to put someone's head "in the clouds"! The more angry or sad the person's thoughts, the rainier it gets, _she remembered. Oh, Potter was in for it this time. He smirked at her, and she saw him flick his wand at the cloud through the mist.

There was no use trying to calm herself now. She would just have to get wet. Her anger fueled even more when she realized what he had done. _Really? Raining LILIES! _She fumed. She let out a shriek of frustration and hurried out of the Hall. Disappointedly, it was to the shouts of mirth and endless laughter. The flowers were real too, so they sat wherever they landed. She couldn't hide from anyone and she wanted out. Not only had she been humiliated and mocked, the spell was lasting for FOUR hours! Tears spilled over as she thought of that monster, Potter.

She tried to hide in an unused classroom, but eventually the door squeaked open, revealing the one person who should be begging her mercy at the moment. Potter stood there, his shoulders slumped for the first since she had seen him strutting about the castle. _Pity he brought this on himself, the foul pig,_ she thought.

"What do you want with me, Potter?" she was embarrassed her voice cracked, even though she sure wasn't going to show that git her vulnerability. He looked back at the door like he was waiting for someone.

A very recognizable voice shouted back, "James Potter! You are NOT getting out of there until you do exactly what we said!"

"Marlene?" Lily asked aghast. She felt herself defensive. She could never tell what her friends were up to. Potter turned around slowly with an anxious expression. Lily unconsciously gripped her wand in her sleeve. Seeing this, Potter started his speech quickly.

"Wait, Lily! I'm sorry, and I didn't mean for you to be hurt. I just wanted to poke a little fun," he said, leaving out his main reason for doing it.

"You think you can say sorry and be fine? Especially you, who have been teasing me since I first stepped on the train my first year! Obviously you don't give a phoenix's life if I feel humiliated!" Lily yelled. The lilies started falling harder. This only fueled her. "Why don't you just take yourself and your arrogance somewhere else? Just. Get. Out. Of. Here!" She enunciated each word with a clever silent spell. They went in a quick succession so Potter only managed to dodge the first two. The last two found their mark, however. He started doing a weird dance with his feet and laughing maniacally. His eyes flickered to her before he hurried out of the door. She felt alone as she realized that she is always the one to leave the fight. Now she was the one left there. Lily picked up one of the remaining lilies as she sat on one of the desks. A petal dropped gently to the ground, and it felt like a part of her had died, too. She didn't want to think too hard on it so she set the flower down and walked out.

I know that was a horrible ending, but I wasn't sure how to do it. Please review with advice! Or just whatever you want. Thanks for reading!


End file.
